Shipshape-Less
The Chuckle Brothers go sailing. Plot Paul and Barry are on their way to the Good Ship Saucy Sal, and Paul sets Barry to work mopping the decks. Barry finds a crab in his bucket and chucks it, which hits Paul on the bottom and he goes all weak-knee'd. He then finds some Sea-Weed which he lobs and it lands on Paul. Barry puts a milk bottle out to sea, while Paul sits down and reads a newspaper. He is then sent out of repaint the sign on the Lifering. Paul stands back to examine the work and falls down a hole and when he drinks his cup of tea he spits it out because Barry's paint brush has been in it. After a hose comes up on deck Paul panics and thinks they are sinking and jumps in the lifeboat in which Barry emerges with the Hose and tells Paul that the tide has gone out.... Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode with the seaside theme. *This is the fourth episode from Series 3 to be repeated on CBBC on Choice Quotes 1. *(Paul is climbing down some sort of ladder to reach the boat. Barry is watching. When Paul finally makes it to the boat he gets his foot stuck in a basket. Paul tries shaking it off and even pulling it. Meanwhile Barry is throwing the buckets and mops down from the top. He throws the last bucket in which lands on Paul's head) *'Paul:' Ahhh!! (Barry hears the scream and looks to check. Paul looks up to see Barry but cannot see a thing. While Paul is trying to get the bucket off his head Barry climbs down the ladder. Paul tries pulling his foot off the basket and pulling the bucket of his head but neither work so he takes the bucket off first. He grabs the bucket to collect his hat and puts the hat back on his head) Barry! Ba.....Oy! *(Barry climbs up the ladder as he has gone too far down) *'Barry:' I missed it. *'Paul:' Turn the deck look i got this thing stuck on me foot. *'Barry:' Oh *'Paul:' Here pull it off for me will ya? *'Barry:' Pull it off? *(Barry goes to the basket and grabs hold of it) *'Paul:' Woah. Ready? 1..2..3 *(Barry rips the bucket from Pauls foot causing his show to be inside the basket and Barry to fly offscreen. A crash is heard) *'Paul: '''That's it! Great! That's better. Now then (Paul unravels a list of things to do) Got a list here of things we got to do. (Barry enters onscreen) Lets have a look. (Paul and Barry are reading the list) Barnicals on the Binicals? Muck on the Mast? Dirt on the Decks!? Oh and repair the nets. You can do that. *'Barry: I can't repair fishing nets!? *'''Paul: Course you can! It's easy! *'Barry:' Is it? *'Paul: '''Yes! All you do is get a lot of little holes and tie them together with string. *'Barry:' Course you do. Silly me. *'Paul:' Silly you. Right give me that shoe. Put it back on. (Barry puts the bucket back on Pauls foot making sure Paul foot is in his shoe) Put the shoe on. Thats it. Get it on there. That's great. (Barry lets go of his foot. Now he has a bucket on his leg) Now we got to start at the blunt end. *'Barry:' Yes. *'Paul:' Right and it's got to be spot on. *'Barry:' Oh. *'Paul:' Right? *'Barry:' Yes. *'Paul:' Yeah and the thing to do is we musn't fall down on this job. *'Barry:' Right. *'Paul:' Right off you go. *'Barry:' Right. *(Barry walks off to do his chores. Paul follows him but falls down becuase of the bucket on his foot) *'Paul:' Woah! 2. *(Barry grabs the bucket from the water which is now full of water. He pops it down, grabs a mop and proceeds to clean the floors. He lifts the mop up and finds a crab on the mop) *'Barry:' AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(He flicks the mop causing the crab to fly and land on Paul's backside) *'Paul:' Woah! *(Paul wipes his backside. He picks up the crab and throws it back in anger. It lands in Barry's bucket again) *'Barry:' Woah! *(Barry empties the bucket to get rid of the crab but the crab is still in the bucket so he picks it up and throws it in the sea. He picks some seaweed up and lobs it at Paul without noticing. He is about to pick up his mop until Paul comes along with seaweed on his head unhappy.Barry gets out a comb from his pocket to comb his hair but Paul snatches it in anger and throws it on the floor. He throws the seaweed on the floor in anger too. He straightens his hat and walks off. Barry shrugs and proceeds to mop the decks) 3. *(Paul finds the captins quarters and decides to mess around with the wheel and press a few buttons. He checks no one is watching then proceeds to sing with music to follow) *'Paul: Ladada da dun ladadada dee dum ladadada dee dum ladada dee. Yelaldadadaa dum ladadada dee dum ladadada dee dum LADADA DEEE...... *(Paul gets socked in water. Paul walks over to find Barry with a hosepipe. Barry doesn't watch where he is spraying and Paul gets socked every now and again until he finally reaches Barry. Barry stops and notices Paul who is angry and wet. Paul snatches the hose from Barry and pops it inside one of his wellies. Strangely enough though he takes his other wellie off instead and pours out all the water then puts the wellie back on. By the way the hose is still running) *'''Barry: What did you do that for!? *'Paul: '''To teach you to be more careful! Now go light the stove and put the kettle on. I deserve a cup of tea. Go on. *(Barry looks like he hasn't got a clue what just happened) 4. *'Paul:' Look i'll go check the stove while you go check the chimeny. *'Barry:' Right. (Barry walks to the chimeny while Paul walks to the stove. Barry looks through the chimeny and listens. Barry taps the chimeny a few times with a wrench) Paul!? Paul! (Barry taps the cimeny a few more times with the wrench. Coughing can be heard) Paul!? It's very sooty! *(Barry is looking through the chimmeny. Paul enters covered in soot and looks through the chimeny for a brief second. Barry notices his face) *'Paul:' It is very sooty. (He gets an idea) Here give me that. I've got an idea. You go down and fix the stove and i'll keep a watchout here. *'Barry:' Ok. *(Barry leaves to fix the stove. Paul attempts to repeat Barry's actions. He taps the chimeny a few times with the wrench) *'Paul:' Barry!? (The soot comes up the chimeny instead of down the chimeny so it's Paul who gets covered in soot. He spits the soot from his mouth) *'Barry:' What!? *'Paul: Nothing...... (He grabs a tissue from his pocket and wipes his face) Ugh! 5. *'''Barry: Paul i've done it! *(Paul enters to see the repainted ring) *'Paul: '''You finished already? *'Barry:' Look at that. *(Paul puts his tea on a stand next to the paint) *'Paul: Hey Great! (Barry puts the paintbrush in Paul's tea thinking it's the paint can) Let me stand back and have a look. (Paul steps back a few paces but falls in a square hole supposedly leading to some kind of storage system) Woah!!!! (Paul climbs out the hole with Barry crouching besides the hole. Paul is standing on a step where he straightens his hat.) Pass me the tea! (Barry passes him the tea with the paintbrush still in) Go swab the decks! *'''Barry: Swab the decks. *(Barry leaves to swab the decks) *'Paul:' Oh dear. (Paul stirs the tea with the paintbrush then takes a big sip of it. As soon as he tastes it he spits it out really hard) UGH! Paint! (He puts the brush back into the mug and on the stand) UUGGGHH!!!! Oh dear! (Paul then smartens himself) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle